


The Date Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Riley's turn to choose the movie.  He chose poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all.

X X X

“I can’t believe we’re watching this movie.” Buffy wagged the case at Riley.

He shrugged, giving her a bright smile. “Call it researching the enemy?”

Buffy pouted, setting first one knee, then the other, on the couch next to her boyfriend. “But it’s not very accurate!”

Riley looped one arm around her waist, his broad hand nearly spanning the middle of her back. “No, but it’s a good date movie.”

Eyebrows arching, Buffy let him tug her down to his level. “I don’t see how.”

“Well, most girls,” Riley punctuated that with a kiss, “would think _The Lost Boys_ is kind of scary. And then they’d cuddle up so I could protect them.” He backpedaled as Buffy’s brow furrowed and her mouth went from soft to firm. “Not that I’d know anything about that. I’ve heard that’s what happens.”

“You do remember I’m the Slayer?” Rolling her eyes, Buffy took the remote out of his hand. “I don’t get scared at vampires on a television screen.”

“Yeah, but,” Riley made a grab for the remote, unable to reach it as Buffy leaned sideways. “But.”

“Forget it, soldier. We’re watching something different tonight.” Buffy sat on the edge of the couch, arms folded, legs crossed. “Something wonderful.”

The door to the house opened, allowing Willow and Xander inside, both of them laughing. “Hey, Buff!” Xander shouted. “I got a perfect movie!” He held up the case.

“The best Bollywood has to offer,” Willow added, “oh, oh! I’m so sorry!”

“Was this a date night? I didn’t know it was a date night.” Xander looked ready to retreat.

“Oh, it’s okay.” Riley stood up. “I’ll just go make more popcorn.”

Willow dropped onto the couch with Buffy as Riley left the room. “Lucky you,” she said, “Cute, bright and trainable!”

X X X


End file.
